Until My last Breath
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Jack receives a mysterious visitor when she falls through the rift from one of the biggest disasters of the 20th century. How will the team react to her arrival and will she be a help or a hindrance within the hub?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sinking

There was a almighty clamouring as people rushed to the lifeboat deck. Aurelia was being pushed and buffeted about, attempting to reach the front, but the railings were closed and she, along with so many others were trapped below decks as the unsinkable ship filled with water. Her mother stood beside her and her fiancé stood behind them; all exchanged worried looks and her mother took of her leather wrist strap and placed it on her daughters arm. She tapped in some numbers and kissed her daughters head.

"When I tell you, I want you to press this button," she pointed. "Do you hear, leannan?" The Scotswoman said softly, tears streaming down her pale face and Aurelia nodded, before looking back to her beloved who shot her a warm, but nervous smile. Then it dawned on her what her mother was suggesting and Aurelia rebelled.

"No. Not without you two."

"Aurelia, do as your mother asks. I will see her safe and if not... Well, at least you know neither of us were alone." Her Russian fiancé explained quietly. Aurelia shot him a frightened look and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close and kissing her forehead as the water began to swim around their ankles. He reached out a hand to his would be mother in law and she took it gratefully.

When the water was around their knees, both her fiancé and her mother nodded. Reluctantly Aurelia pressed the button her mother had indicated and left them to succumb to the sea. The other men, women and children, who had gathered in that stairwell, with them.

Not too far in the future, the Torchwood team had just been packing up to leave for the night, the day's work done, when a bell began to chime and Jack's eyes widened in worry. The rift shone gold and then a hologram appeared. The figure of a woman, no older than perhaps forty with long red hair and wearing an Edwardian dress, stared off into the distance. Jack dropped to knees by Tosh's desk, silent tears rolling down his face.

"Jack? Darling, if you're seeing this... Then I am afraid I am dead. I am sending her to you, raise her, care for her, love her as much as I know you love me. Take care, my love, and goodbye." The woman spoke in a soft Scottish burr but in a light, slightly saddened voice which was thick from tears. Then she was gone and Jack howled as if someone had ripped out his heart before his very eyes. Then the rift shone brighter than before, almost blinding the team and a young, brunette, water drenched woman fell out of the rift and into Jack's waiting arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Water baby.

"Aurelia!" Jack gasped and picked her up as he felt how cold she was and rushed her to the medi bay, Owen followed.

Owen was automatically into doctor mode and began cover the woman, Aurelia, in foil blankets and other blankets in order to induce warmth. "She'd warm quicker if she wasn't in her wet clothes, Jack." Owen suggested and Jack shot him a warning look.

"Don't you dare." He growled and the. Turned his attention to the just breathing girl who now began to shiver, her exposed skin turning like pale goose flesh. "Aurelia, please. Please hear me. Don't you dare die on me, missy, do you hear. I won't lose you too." Jack was crying and the rest of the team looked on in confusion and then were stunned when the girl gasped and clung to Jack.

"Aurelia!" Jack sighed and hugged the girl to him. "It's alright, you're safe. You're with me." Jack soothed as the girl's breathing returned to normal. She still clung to him like a small child does a teddy bear but seemed to be relaxing slowly.

"Daddy?" The girl asked in a silvery voice like water.

"Hello, my water baby." Jack said with a small laugh and the girl giggled too. Then started to cry.

"Who is she Jack?" Gwen asked several minutes later when the girl had released Jack and was letting Owen tend to her, she was suffering with exposure to the cold and hypothermia from being wet and cold. Jack had told her he would search for some clothes for her and Ianto in turn had disappeared to the shops to help.

"My daughter." Were Jack's only words and Gwen and Tosh exchanged glances at one another before following him to his office. When they reached the door they found Jack with a file open on his desk, a red pen in hand.

"Who's is that Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Aurelia's mother's." Jack said simply and then scrawled two letters and adage at the bottom of the last page. "D.D. April 15th 1912".

Gwen caught sight of that and took a seat opposite him, tosh took the other beside her.

"D.D? What does that mean?" She asked quietly.

"Discharged Dead. It's an old navy saying. Aurelia's mother was the daughter of a navy captain. It seems appropriate." Jack was quiet and then tosh spoke.

"Did you love her? Aurelia's mother?"

"Yes. She was my first love when I landed in England in the 20th century. Aileen Smith, niece of fated passenger captain Edward Smith." Jack said.

"The Titanic's captain?" Tosh asked.

"Yes. Aurelia and her mother were both born at sea. Hence water baby." Jack laughed slightly and delved in the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a photograph, he smiled before passing it to Gwen and Tosh. "That's us, 1890, December 24th. The day we married. Aurelia was born two years later in April 1892."

Gwen and Tosh exchanged a look as Ianto knocked on the office door before stepping through, arms ladened with bags from ladies fashion retailers including a shop Gwen had never heard of before, but Jack smiled before standing and going over to him.

"Thank you, Ianto."

"I took the liberty of assuming she'd feel more comfortable in one, sir. Her time period and all. I guessed the modern lingerie would be too much to handle to begin with." Ianto explained, blushing slightly as Jack opened the black patent shopping bag and peered inside.

"I think that was very thoughtful of you, Ianto. I am sure she will appreciate it." Jack smiled.

"What did you buy, Ianto?" Gwen asked, guessing from the man's look it wasn't something he'd bought before.

"A corset." Jack exclaimed as he steered Ianto off in search of his daughter who was still being looked at by Owen.

"How are you feeling, Aurelia?" Jack asked as he bounded down the stairs to the medi bay. Aurelia was sat up, grimacing as Owen took a blood sample from her.

"I'd be better if I was out of these wet things and this oaf didn't keep stabbing me with needles." Aurelia growled at Owen, who chuckled to himself. Jack smiled.

"Well, Ianto here, has done a little shopping for you, for fresh clothes, so you'll be more comfortable shortly." Aurelia sighed and hung her head. "Lea what is it?"

"You haven't changed, not one bit to look at. I've got old." Aurelia shook her head gently and Jack laughed again.

"You're not old Aurelia. You've just grown up. You will always be my little girl, no matter what happens." Jack smiled as Ianto placed the bags beside her on the gurney. She smiled and with her free hand opened a bag to peer into it.

"Thank you, Ianto." She added,mourning to the Welshman as he turned to move away. He nodded and returned her smile, shyly.

"My father was a master tailor... I. Guessed your sizes, If something doesn't fit, I'll return it for you." Aurelia nodded her thanks and turned to the two women who stood above her.

"Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato, my two other colleagues. Owen you've met." Jack indicated each in turn and Aurelia forced a smile as Owen removed the needle from her arm. He returned it and placed a piece of cotton wool against the site when it began to bleed again.

"Apply pressure." Aurelia did as she was bid and then spied the bag in Jack's hand, the material of the corset just showing over the top.

"I'll need some help with the laces... If you don't mind, papa?" Jack smiled broadly and happily.

"As if I would."


End file.
